


Me on your wings

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Grace Sex, M/M, Wing Worship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Seungyoun, jujur saja, bingung harus bagaimana. Punya kekasih seorang (orang?) malaikat (secara harfiah) artinya hubungan di antara mereka jauh lebih rumit daripada hubungan antara manusia biasa.
Relationships: Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 3





	Me on your wings

Seungyoun, jujur saja, bingung harus bagaimana. Punya kekasih seorang (orang?) malaikat (secara harfiah) artinya hubungan di antara mereka jauh lebih rumit daripada hubungan antara manusia biasa.

_Not that Seungyoun regrets anything. He truly loves Jinhyuk despite there are so many things that he can’t understand._

Seperti sekarang ini, Seungyoun hanya bisa dengan pasrah memandangi kekasihnya yang meringkuk dengan murung di tempat tidurnya. Satu jam yang lalu dia tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kamarnya, meskipun sudah berkali-kali diperingatkan untuk, _please_ , lewat pintu, karena jantung Seungyoun jantung manusia biasa. Tapi tegurannya berhenti tepat sebelum lolos dari bibirnya ketika melihat wajah Jinhyuk yang dipenuhi kesedihan, dan, sepertinya juga sedikit kesakitan?

Dia cuma menggumam kalau ia ingin berbaring di tempat tidur Seungyoun dan hanya itu suara yang sempat muncul dari Jinhyuk, karena sejam setelahnya ia sama sekali tidak bersuara. Bahkan suara napas atau friksi tubuh dengan tempat tidurnya seperti layaknya orang biasa, juga tidak ada sama sekali. Karena memang Jinhyuk-nya bukan orang biasa.

Seungyoun merasa satu jam sudah cukup untuk memberi waktu kepada Jinhyuk untuk berpikir, atau merenung, atau apapun yang perlu dilakukan malaikat. Jadi ia mendekat, duduk di samping tempat tidur dan dengan hati-hati membelai rambut malaikatnya, walaupun ia tahu Jinhyuk pasti sudah tahu bahkan sebelum ia bergerak kalau ia memang berniat akan membelainya.

“Kamu gapapa?” tanya Seungyoun pelan, tangannya tanpa henti menyugar rambut Jinhyuk yang hitam kelam.

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan. Bibirnya digigit kecil, ragu untuk bercerita. “Sayapku...sakit,” katanya akhirnya.

Seungyoun diam saja, mendorong agar Jinhyuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Sayap Jinhyuk memang biasanya tersembunyi, tidak terlihat oleh mata normalnya, walaupun ada kalanya Jinhyuk mengijinkan Seungyoun untuk melihat bagaimana bentuknya. Jadi saat ini Seungyoun sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai keadaan sayap Jinhyuk.

“Tadi pagi kesangkut gerbang di langit gara-gara ditarik Byungchan...”

Senyum Seungyoun mau tidak mau terbit, malaikatnya ini walaupun punya kekuatan yang luar biasa, kadang masih ceroboh. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar sayapnya sakit tapi ia sendiri sering menyaksikan bagaimana Jinhyuk kadang tersandung kakinya sendiri, atau kepalanya terantuk pintu, walaupun ia punya indera yang seharusnya menjadi radar untuk menghindarkan terjadinya hal-hal seperti itu. “Biasanya diapain kalau sakit? Ada obatnya nggak sih?”

Lagi-lagi Jinhyuk terdiam. Kali ini cukup lama, tapi Seungyoun menunggu dengan sabar.

“Perlu grooming, yang rusak dicabutin biar yang sehat bisa tumbuh.”

Seungyoun berpikir sejenak. “Mau dibantuin?”

Seungyoun tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan pertanyaannya tapi Jinhyuk meringkuk semakin dalam, wajahnya kini tersembunyi di kedua lututnya.

“Nggak mau,” gumam Jinhyuk pelan. “Jelek.”

Belaian Seungyoun di rambut malaikatnya terhenti, tapi kemudian beralih mengusap pipinya yang sedikit terlihat karena wajahnya masih terkubur dalam-dalam. “Kayaknya kamu nggak ngerti artinya jelek, deh. Kata jelek nggak bisa dipake buat gambarin kamu.” Senyum Seungyoun kembali muncul ketika warna merah merambat ke telinga lelakinya (lelaki? ini juga Seungyoun tidak terlalu yakin tapi sejauh ini Jinhyuk terlihat seperti lelaki di matanya). “Nggak akan maksa sih, kalau memang nggak mau ya nggakpapa. Tapi kalo aku bisa bantu, aku bantuin.”

Lagi-lagi, tidak ada suara muncul dari tubuh Jinhyuk yang ada di depannya ini. Ia kira memang Jinhyuk tidak mau dibantu. Namun tiba-tiba ada bentangan sayap berwarna hitam sekelam warna rambut Jinhyuk, bergetar perlahan sebelum akhirnya rebah di tempat tidur Seungyoun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat sepasang sayap itu tapi ini pertama kali ia ada di jarak yang begitu dekat, menyaksikan bagaimana sayap itu begitu besar, indah, dan megah. Setiap bagiannya seolah berdenyut dan memiliki hidup tersendiri. Setiap detilnya seolah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai hal yang terindah yang ada di dunia. Tidak salah, sama sekali tidak salah.

Napasnya tercekat, keindahan pemandangan di depannya, Jinhyuk dengan sayap hitam legam terbentang di belakangnya, sejenak membuatnya lupa kalau sayap itu tengah terluka, dan ia perlu membantu Jinhyuk menyembuhkannya.

Dilihat sekilas tidak terlihat ada yang salah dengan sepasang sayap itu, namun ketika ditilik lebih dikit terlihat bagaimana beberapa bagian bulunya bengkok, atau patah, dan ada beberapa bagian yang tidak tertutup bulu, memperlihatkan warna putih tulang yang menjadi penopang sepasang sayap itu.

Seungyoun mengulurkan tangan, kemudian berhenti beberapa sentimeter dari sayap itu, memberi waktu bagi Jinhyuk untuk memintanya berhenti kalau ia tidak suka. Ketika bagian terdekat dari tangannya justru menjulur dan membuat tangannya menyentuh bulu-bulu yang lembut itu, barulah ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bagian yang paling intim dari kekasihnya itu.

Kini Jinhyuk tengah tidur tengkurap dengan kedua sayap terbentang lebar di sisi kanan kirinya. Sayap itu sangat, sangat besar hingga Seungyoun harus berdiri di ujung ruangan untuk menjangkau tepi-tepinya. Dengan berhati-hati ia mencabut bagian-bagian yang rusak dan melihat dengan takjub bagaimana setiap ia berhasil melakukannya sayap itu bergetar pelan di depan matanya. Dan entah bagaimana ia tahu kalau Jinhyuk merasa lega dari pergerakan sayap yang kini ia timang pelan di tangannya itu.

Mendekati pangkal sayapnya, Seungyoun kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Matanya memandang dengan sayang bagaimana Jinhyuk memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi penuh kelegaan dan ada senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibir cantiknya.

Seungyoun naik dan duduk di atas pinggang Jinhyuk untuk mulai merawat sayap yang satunya, karena sisi tempat tidur yang ini bersandar ke tembok.

“Siniin coba yang sebelah sana,” pinta Seungyoun, mendapati bahwa sisi sayap yang satunya membentang ke atas dinding. Ia tertawa ketika Jinhyuk sama sekali tidak menjawab karena terlalu menikmati bagaimana sayapnya disembuhkan, jadi ditepuknya pelan pipi kekasihnya itu.

Seungyoun selesai membersihkan bulu-bulu yang rusak dari sayap Jinhyuk (yang langsung lenyap begitu terlepas dari sana). Ditepuk-tepuknya punggung Jinhyuk, menanyakan apakah bagian depan sayapnya juga perlu diobati. Ia kira kekasihnya akan memberikan jawaban yang verbal, bukan berbalik dengan begitu mudah dengan Seungyoun masih di atas punggungnya. Mengagumkan, apalagi karena Jinhyuk memiliki sepasang sayap sebesar itu.

Mengagumkan, karena tahu-tahu Seungyoun duduk tepat di atas kejantanan Jinhyuk, yang sudah tegang. Sama tegangnya dengan miliknya yang ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan.

Oke, Seungyoun tahu sayap memang bagian tubuh yang paling intim dari malaikat seperti Jinhyuk, bahwa hanya orang terdekat dan dipercaya yang diperbolehkan untuk menyentuh anggota tubuh yang megah dan menawan itu. Tapi baru sekarang Seungyoun menyadari implikasi dari hal itu. Bahwa Jinhyuk percaya padanya, bahwa Seungyoun ternyata juga terpengaruh oleh intimasi yang saat ini tengah terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Jinhyuk sepertinya justru sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Baru setelah ia menyadari kalau Seungyoun terpaku di atasnya, berpikir, ia juga menyadari kondisi mereka berdua.

Lucu sekali bagaimana mukanya merah hingga ke leher.

Lucu sekali bagaimana Jinhyuk berusaha menghindari tatapan Seungyoun dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar.

Lucu sekali bagaimana desahan pelan lolos dari bibirnya hanya dengan Seungyoun yang meminta ijin, “boleh?”, sebelum dijawab dengan anggukan dan gigitan di bibir bawahnya.

Jadi Seungyoun kemudian bergerak. Perlahan merotasikan pinggulnya, menciptakan gesekan dengan sudut yang membawa nikmat lewat gundukan di celana mereka berdua.

Mata Jinhyuk berputar, dan tahu-tahu kedua sayapnya terulur ke depan wajah Seungyoun, minta disayang-sayang. Seungyoun yang paham segera memberikan sentuhan yang kuat ke keduanya, sekaligus ia gunakan sebagai pegangan karena entah bagaimana tapi yang ini jauh lebih nikmat dari biasanya. Tangannya memberikan gerakan menggosok yang kuat, sentuhannya menyentuh bulu-bulu di sana dengan mantap, dan setiap gerakannya juga mengirimkan sengatan yang memabukkan ke tubuhnya.

“Ahh—menurut kamu mending—“ belum selesai Seungyoun berkata, celana mereka berdua terlepas dan terlempar di sudut ruangan. Seungyoun tertawa geli, kekuatan yang sangat berguna. Tapi tawanya tidak bertahan lama, karena Jinhyuk kemudian menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tidak sabar, membuat friksi di antara mereka berdua semakin terasa. Cengkeraman Seungyoun di sayap Jinhyuk karena ia kaget membuat yang di bawah bergerak semakin frantik mengejar nikmat.

Seungyoun menyimpan semua yang ia rasakan saat ini baik-baik dalam memorinya, terutama bagaimana wajah Jinhyuk terlihat begitu indah dan angelic. Setelah bersama Jinhyuk lah Seungyoun tahu arti dari kata itu yang sebenarnya. Dan ia tidak ragu untuk menyampaikannya.

“Jinhyuk cantik, Jinhyuk malaikatnya Seungyoun—“ panggilnya di sela desah, dijawab dengan tatapan yang begitu sayu, begitu pasrah, siapa yang menyangka dalam hidupnya Seungyoun bisa menyaksikan malaikat seindah Jinhyuk sepenuhnya ada dalam mercy-nya seperti ini?

Salah. Salah sekali Seungyoun berpikiran seperti itu, karena sedetik kemudian ia yang punggungnya melengkung karena sayap Jinhyuk bergerak dan melingkupi kejantanan kedua yang tengah bergesekan dengan tempo cepat itu. Gelenyar yang dikirimkan oleh sentuhan ringan itu membuatnya limbung, tubuhnya menjatuhi kekasihnya yang berbaring di bawahnya. Seakan belum cukup, Seungyoun baru saja akan menangkap napasnya ketika ia merasakan ada sentuhan yang baru menuruni punggungnya, terus menuju belahan di bawah sana. Napasnya tercekat, wajahnya dikubur dalam-dalam di perpotongan bahu Jinhyuk, tangannya erat berpegangan pada lengan atas lelakinya, mempersiapkan diri karena ia tahu, kemana sayap itu akan menyentuhnya.

Tapi bagaimanapun ia mempersiapkan diri, tidak akan pernah membuatnya siap ketika ujung sayap itu menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, menggelitik dinding dalamnya. Satu tusukan tepat di dinding prostatnya, dan tubuh Seungyoun menegang, cengkeramannya mengerat di tubuh Jinhyuk, air mata menetes membasahi leher Jinhyuk, dan substansi putih menyembur dari bawah sana, membasahi tubuhnya dan tubuh Jinhyuk sekaligus.

“Seungyoun cantik,” gumam Jinhyuk di bawahnya. Pelan, tapi Seungyoun mendengarnya, kendati ia tidak bisa merespon apa-apa karena masih menuruni orgasme yang begitu kuat meluncur dari tubuhnya.

“Jinhyuk juga cantik,” bisiknya kemudian.

“Seungyoun pasti cantik banget sambil ada punyaku di mulut Seungyoun, pipinya aku elus-elus pake sayap.”

Seungyoun tertawa kemudian tersedak karena bayangan mengulum milik Jinhyuk di dalam mulutnya sambil tubuhnya dibelai oleh sayap megah itu membanjiri otaknya. “Mau berterima kasih udah aku bantuin sembuhin sayap nggak?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Gimana?”

“Jinhyuk belum keluar kan? Ayo praktekin yang barusan kamu bilang.”


End file.
